Perdoname
by ArrTsuDreX
Summary: Luego de una discusión Chloé perderá a su mejor amiga, sintiéndose vacía ante esto estará dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperar su amistad, incluso si eso significa cambiar un poco sus habitos
1. Le combat

—¡De verdad, uno pensaría que hasta tú serías capaz de hacer algo tan simple como comprar un café!—grito Chloé irritada con sus mejillas rojizas y una mirada algo depredadora—.

—Pero fue lo que me pediste—replico cabizbaja Sabrina, estaba cohibida con todos mirándolas o mirándola mejor dicho; algunos ignoraban la situación por lo normal de ésta, otros por su parte observaban molesto como la rubia gritaba a Sabrina por algo tan ridículo como un café, así como quienes veían a Sabrina con lastima al tener que lidiar con Chloé—.

—¡Eso crees! ¡Realmente crees que fue esta cosa horrible y sin sabor lo que te pedí!— Chloé realmente estaba molesta y Sabrina se hacía más pequeña con cada palabra pronunciada con rabia de parte de ella, tratando de hacerse pequeña o invisible para escapar de su agresora, a la distancia cada vez más miembros del alumnado se detenían observando la triste y cruel escena, Sabrina cerró los ojos, esperando, pidiendo que alguien tuviese el valor de ayudarla, pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie la ayudaba ni lo harían, Chloé seguía hablando pero ella no entendía ya lo que estaba diciendo, las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, no deseaba llorar, no enfrente de todas las clases, no enfrente de Chloé, simplemente deseaba salir corriendo, huir de ella; deseaba alejarse por completo, deseaba por una vez defenderse—.

—Muy bien, ¡entonces la próxima vez quieras tu estúpido café ve y búscalo tú misma!—gritó, su mirada esmeralda era vivaz, amenazante. Chloé quiso hablar, pero ella no se lo permitiría, con fuerza apretó el vaso de café, derramando un poco del líquido sobre su mano. Levanto el vaso y derramo el contenido sobre la cabeza de la rubia, Chloé cerró la boca abruptamente sorprendida como todos alrededor—.

—¡Mi cabello! ¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves!—grito con fuerza, alarmando a muchos de los curiosos, varios se alejaron rápidamente por miedo a lo que pudiese suceder desde ese momento. Marinette y Adrien quienes estuvieron observando desde lejos la discusión esperando a que terminaran, quisieron ir a detenerlas, Alya y Nino los detuvieron alegando que era mejor dejar que ellas terminasen su discusión; volvieron sus vistas a la escena resignados, deseando que no fuesen akumatizadas—.

—¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando señorita Bourgeois?!— demando M. Damocles—.

Chloé observo al hombre de pie, apoyado sobre el barandal verde esperando una respuesta, se volvió para responder, su cabello estaba húmedo y pegajoso y de las puntas goteaba parte del líquido que seguía descendiendo, y sus mejillas seguían rojas por lo molesta que se sentía. El silencio del recinto se interrumpió abruptamente por un fuerte sonido, un fuerte golpe cuyo sonido seco era suficiente para saber la fuerza con la que se había efectuado. Chloé llevo su mano hasta su mejilla derecha sintiendo su piel palpitar y arder y pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, los cuales buscaron los de la pelirroja en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Sabrina tenía una mirada apagada, molesta, sí, pero también triste; con dificultad (producida por su rabia) arranco el broche que simbolizaba su amistad y con fuerza lo arrojo a los pies de su antigua amiga. La miro de nuevo, aún con su mano sobre su mejilla derecha cubriendo parte de la marcar rojiza que su mano, pequeña, había dejado en sobre ella. Lentamente dio la vuelta, pesada, sentía sus piernas extrañas, corrió por impulso, con pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus asombrados ojos, dejando a Chloé de pie ante la mirada de todos, esperando una respuesta de su parte; estaba anonadada, su mano le pesaba y cayo de su mejilla colgando a su costado como la mano de una muñeca de trapo, su cabeza también se volvió pesada y de igual forma bajo y dejo a su vista el broche a sus pies, su cuerpo se movió mecánicamente, tieso como la piedra hasta el accesorio. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos un momento sintiendo frió al tacto el mental del que estaba hecha la joya. Alzo su cabeza y con una dignidad que ciertamente no tenía en el momento, camino fuera de la escuela, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella, quemando su espalda, su camino se vio obstaculizado brevemente por el grupo de Adrien, ellos la miraban con asombro por lo acontecido, un tanto perturbados por el rostro estoico que mostraba en ese momento con el broche presionado ligeramente contra su pecho, Adrien era el único que veía la vergüenza detrás de ese rostro. Chloé se había dado cuenta de su error y al desaparecer la rabia solo quedó la vergüenza por su acto y un corazón martilleante en su pequeño pecho, un corazón que era aplacado lo suficiente por la sensación del objeto sostenido contra él; también veía la angustia centellear discreta en ellos, angustia al saber que está vez había arruinado todo por completo. El nudo en su garganta era fuerte, sabía que si hablaba se arriesgaba a que vieran detrás de ella en su totalidad pero aun así, y con voz suave pero firme, pidió al grupo le diesen paso y paso a su lado con el porte de una reina. El líquido ya seco había quedado impregnado en su cabello y en su ropa manchada, dando un aroma fragante y dulzón a café; la limusina había llegado a tiempo como siempre, camino hasta ella abriendo la puerta con delicadeza y sintiendo aún las miradas de Adrien y sus amigos en ella, suavemente se deslizo hasta el asiento tratando con toda su voluntad de no mover la cabeza en dirección al cuarteto; se fue.

Llegó al hotel de su padre y entro sin prestarle mucha atención a la mirada sorprendida del portero ni a las miradas de los demás huéspedes en el lobby, siempre con un rostro estoico y de facciones suavizadas y gentiles en cierta manera sosegada, quienes la veían y quienes la conocían por su reputación admiraban la caminata de la vergüenza que emprendía. Había liberado su cabello su cola alta de caballo y caía éste sobre sus hombros despeinado y brillante por la luz artificial del lobby. Ella por su parte no los miraba al pasar, su mente solo podía reproducir lo sucedido, torturándola, recriminándole por las cosas que no debió de haber dicho y recordándole lo que acababa de perder. Tomo el ascensor y en silencio ascendió hasta su suit, las puertas se abrieron, para su suerte Jean no estaba por ahí pero sabía que no tardaría en llegar, abrió su puerta y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la camisa liberándose un poco de la desagradable sensación de viscosidad, procedió después a remover el brasier rosa, dejando expuestos sus dos pequeños y bellamente formados pechos níveos de los cuales, bajo el pezón izquierdo, sobre la rosada areola descansaba un tierno lunar, arrojo las prendas sin importarle y sin mirar dónde caían, ya cerca de su cama removió su pantalón y unas bragas a juego con el brasier y los dejo caer al suelo alfombrado de carmín, se sentó un momento sobre su cama para quitarse los zapatos y patearlos lejos de ella, cayendo ambos sobre uno de los muebles de la estancia, ya desnuda envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla de suave color amarillo; la puerta se abrió y Jean entró y la miró disimulando por completo su sorpresa. Pidió su almuerzo y una bandeja de dulces, su mayordomo realizo una leve reverencia y abandono la habitación sin decir palabra. Entro en su baño, libero su cuerpo de la toalla de suave color, se detuvo frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando el desastre que era en ese momento y debía felicitar a Sabrina, nadie más hubiese podido humillarla de esa manera, cambio su pose, admirando ahora su figura, sus pequeños atributos de los cuales siempre ha estado orgullosa, desde sus bien formados pechos, su abdomen, caderas y pelvis dónde su piel parecía ser más suave y en ésta última más sensible, y por último su trasero, que si bien pequeño, poseía la masa suficiente como para ser hermoso y deseable sin ser extravagante; un momento pequeño de vanidad, uno que sólo podía ser apreciado en ese momento cuando no se sentía hermosa, un momento de vanidad y reconocimiento de la belleza que nace del verse destrozado y carente de ella. Entro en la ducha dejando correr de inmediato el agua caliente, lavando la suciedad de su cuerpo y permitiendo al fin a sus lágrimas salir.

* * *

Sabrina abandono rápidamente la escuela, el impulso de correr, el deseo de huir de una situación de conflicto; algo tan propio de ella. Las lágrimas caían mientras ella trataba de limpiarlas inútilmente en un intento por detenerlas. Le había dolido, le dolía profundamente todo lo que Chloé le había hecho y todo lo que ella le hizo a cambio y le dolía aún más saber que estaba dispuesta a volver a hacerlo; le dolía saber que perdió a su única amiga. Entro en el pequeño parque frente a la panadería de los padres de Marinette, para su suerte no había nadie en él más que una parvada de pichones, buscó cobijo bajo un gran árbol ubicado en el centro derecho del parque, bajo él se sentó con su rostro entre sus piernas y se desahogo tanto como quiso, sollozo dolorosamente recordando el momento, cuán humillada se sentía, cuán destrozada, aterrada, cuán valiente al momento de enfrentar a su agresora y finalmente cuán infeliz al ver lo caro que salió defender su honor y la dignidad que le habían quitado al humillarla frente a todos. Para cuando terminó sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su cabeza palpitaba un poco, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con un pequeño insecto o zorro frente a ella, por instinto su cuerpo se alejo un poco pero no corrió ni grito, solo se quedo ahí fascinada por la rareza de lo que observaba, el pequeño ser le ofreció una fresa que sostenía con sus pequeñas patas-manos, su voz era reconfortante, firme para no agresiva, fuerte pero no escandalosa, como lo sería la de un general de ejército dando las instrucciones a sus soldados, lo observo acercarla a su boca y en su asombro la abrió para recibir el alimento sin oposición alguna. Por sobre ella oyó una voz—«Trixx» dijo—el extraño ser miro hacia arriba al igual que ella y allí, sobre una de las gruesas ramas del gran árbol estaba con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de zorro y vestido con ropa deportiva, un joven de quizás su edad—«Star» dijo el pequeño ser—. Sabrina lo vio bajar y colocarse frente a ella al igual que el pequeño insecto-zorro volador, éste se acerco al joven posicionándose sobre su hombro y ambos la miraron, ella deseaba decir algo pero su mente seguía sorprendida, primero lo de Chloé y luego un chico extraño junto a una rara criatura se presentaban ante ella, posiblemente habiéndola visto y oído llorar. Su instinto lógico le decía que tal vez se había dormido bajo el árbol y el estrés del día le hacía tener sueños extraños otra vez, pero su boca actuó por la emoción y pregunto: « ¿Qué es eso?». Y de esa forma, una pregunta llevo a la otra y así termino envuelta en una agradable y extraña (para ella) conversación, olvidando lo sucedió con Chloé al menos por ese día.


	2. Le lendemain

Chloé Bourgeois despertó más temprano de lo usual.

Con pesar abrió un ojo, observando su habitación a oscuras, las cortinas rojas cubrían sus ventanas y apenas se podía ver un brillo tenue que anunciaba el comienzo del día a través de ellas. Tanteo a su izquierda, golpeando con su mano la cama, buscando su teléfono, el aparato se encontraba debajo de lo usual, seguramente lo movió mientras dormía o aún más probable que le dejase a ahí. Miro la hora y se arrepintió de inmediato, el brillo de la pantalla lastimo su ojo, estuvo tentada a arrojarlo como en otras ocasiones hasta que recordó que si lo hacía no le darían otro hasta dentro de dos meses. Gruño frustrada y cerró su ojo y se acomodó nuevamente en su almohada pensando en todo lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Dormito durante un rato hasta que, y reuniendo toda la voluntad que tenía, se levantó de la cama, con los ojos cerrados camino hasta su baño, arrastro su mano por la pared hasta ubicar el interruptor del baño y al igual que con su teléfono (e incluso habiendo abierto los ojos luego de encender la luz) se arrepintió de accionarlo; se quejó en un murmullo inentendible y maldijo en su mente a todo aquello que proyectara luz, pues en su pensamiento, consideraba que se había hecho sólo para molestarla por las mañanas. Se sentía pesada y sus ojos parecían arder, desganada fue hasta el lavabo y diligentemente elimino de su cara esa molesta grasa que se formaba durante la noche, con esfuerzo se miró en el espejo, sus ojos se sentían pesados y su vista aún estaba borrosa; era lo mismo cada mañana.

Miro la ducha, su toalla colgaba detrás de su puerta. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado ayer y al igual que ayer se detuvo en su espejo de cuerpo completo y admiro nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo (pues así había dormido), ya no era borrosa su vista. Algo que no había notado ayer era ese vello de tres días; con una mueca de disgusto decidió dejarlo un poco más para no lastimarse al removerlo y descarto la idea de llevar un vestido corto ese día, La ducha la esperaba y ella no estaba de humor, pero prefería seguir gruñendo lo que quedara de mañana a oler como algunas de las de su salón, chicas sin clase, pensó entrando en la fría agua, tembló y se quejó pero al cabo de un rato se acostumbró y no fue tan horrible.

Al menos media hora después ya estaba bañada, había cepillado sus dientes y cabello y ahora, aún sin maquillarse, escogía su ropa del día, los vestidos habían sido descartados, las faldas igual a menos que imitara el horrible estilo de Sabrina. Sabrina, el pensamiento, le revolvió la bilis y su rostro evidenció su ira, permaneció quieta un rato hasta calmarse, todavía tenía presente en su mente su nombre pero podía con ello. Una vez más repaso su armario y ya harta tomo lo primero que vio, por suerte no era algo horrible, pero sí simple, un jean blanco sin adornos pero que se ajustaba a su figura y marcaba un poco su trasero y una camisa de color negro de mangas cortas, también sin adornos de algún tipo; observó largamente el conjunto pensando en que momento había tenido la estúpida idea de comprar algo tan simple, además de barato (en comparación al resto de su ropa), no logro recordar nada y ya el tiempo se le acababa, Jean como-se-llame debía entrar a despertarla en un momento con su desayuno listo, moría de hambre y quería desayunar con calma.

Resuelto su vestuario faltaban los complementos, lo cual no fue problema, unas zapatillas blancas e igual de simples se encontraban en el fondo de todos sus zapatos, las tomo con disgusto y nuevamente quiso recordar cuando había perdido el sentido del gusto y vio todo ese conjunto como buena opción de guardarropa. Un golpe a su puerta la saco de su ensimismamiento, como-se-llame entro con una bandeja en su mano izquierda, sorprendido de ver a Chloé calzándose las zapatillas, ella lo miro igualmente, disimulando su risa ante el desconcierto de éste. Intercambiaron pocas palabras antes que saliera de la habitación. Chloé miro su desayuno y de forma, que hasta ella en esos momentos de antojo consideraría poco digna, devoró su comida, agradecida de que nadie la hubiese visto de manera semejante.

* * *

El pequeño reloj de la cocina marcaba las siete treinta. Sabrina lo miraba ansiosa, tratando de elaborar entre cada bocado de su ya escaso desayuno una excusa convincente para no tener que ir a la escuela ese día. ¡Nada! Toda su mente en blanco, ni una sola idea llegaba a ella e incluso si la tuviera tanto su madre como su padre varían a través de ella como era ya la costumbre; suspiró, las desventajas de tener un padre policía y una madre directora de teatro. Cansada ya, terminó los restos de su comida y terminó sus preparativos finales antes de salir por la puerta de madera estándar, típica para las casas producidas en masa para la clase media. Su padre estaba sentado tranquilamente de la patrulla, leyendo absorto el periódico, cuidadosamente se deslizó sobre el asiento del copiloto colocando su bolso sobre sus muslos, su padre volvió la cabeza hacía ella, recibiéndola con una sonrisa amable y afectuosa igual que todas las mañanas, de volvió el gesto de igual manera y termino sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Ambos absortos en alguna meditación profunda pasaron el viaje sin mayores palabras que las rutinarias de cada mañana. En un momento dado Sabrina dejo sus meditaciones de lado y observo el periódico dispuesto sobre el tablero de la patrulla, el titular evocaba la aparición de un nuevo héroe del llamado: "Equipo Milagroso" desde hace una semana. Lo tomo un momento y leyó el artículo. Al igual que los otros periódicos, quienes habían estado a la caza de información sobre el nuevo héroe en traje de zorro, no arrojaba verdadera información sobre éste, limitándose sólo a recapitular los hechos de la última semana y extendiese así el artículo, hablando sobre su aparición durante Cow-boy hasta la ayuda brindada por los tres durante el incendio de hace dos días, los periódicos no habían logrado sacar nada de información de su parte y Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban igual de informados que ellos, así que preguntarles por el denominado Star Fox sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Ese hecho la divirtió sin duda, cada periodista competía por obtener cualquier información sobre aquel nuevo héroe y ella en una tarde había logrado sacarle varias palabras, claro que la información más relevante seguía como misterio, pero ella no era periodista por lo que poco le importó obtener algo más que lo que él estuviera dispuesto a compartir con ella. De volvió el periódico a su lugar sobre el tablero de la patrulla y resolvió volverá sus pensamientos, distantemente observando por la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda su pequeña lectura la había animado.

* * *

Nota: hay tres formas de decir vaquero en francés, Bouvier, Cow-boy y Vacher.


End file.
